221B
by Little Wo
Summary: Little drabbles sketching the usual life on Baker St. Not slash or pre-slash. Finished.
1. Of literature and associations

**Thanks to _jnicweb_ for beta reading!**

* * *

"Bored."

"Jubilee."

"What?"

"I've heard it ten times today."

"Thanks for your help."

"Read something."

"Banal."

"I knew what you would say."

"I've read all the books in the house. I remember them by heart."

"Does "in the house" include my book shelf?"

"Wait. You have one?"

"I let you guess."

"And there is something interesting?"

"Go and check."

"Tell me."

"There are many books, I can't remember all."

"As I remember, our tastes in literature are completely different. How will I choose?"

"Hit the shelf with your head. Read what falls first."

"Cruel."

"...said the one who tortures me with his "bored" all day."

"Well."

...

"As I see, the book you've made fall is the most convenient."

"I may be wrong, but the beginning is," Sherlock chewed his lip, trying not to flatter, "not bad."

"I never would believe that you liked such a genre."

"For the first time, I agree completely."

"It's worth celebrating. You won't have lunch, will you?"

"Won't."

"Great. There is food only for one."

"Lucky you."

...

"Break. I reached the middle and left from the most interesting place."

"Is that really you?"

"I admit I need to revise my views."

...

"I am depressed. It's over."

"It has a sequel."

"Jaaaaawn."

"I will give it to you. With one condition."

"But you really-"

"I don't care. Stop calling me Bilbo!"


	2. Of threating methods

**Thanks to _jnicweb_ for beta reading!**

* * *

"What happened in here?"

"In the common room?"

"Yes."

Sherlock made big eyes and asked, "Are you really ready to hear that grand mystery?"

"Oh, I will try to remain calm."

"I've made the cleaning."

Dumb show.

The conversation went on after John had waken from a faint.

"You know, the result is brilliant for a recruit."

"I know."

"And what has caused your hango- er, cleaning?"

" _Firstly_ , I was bored. Secondly, Mrs. Hudson complained too loud. And I've thought... you might be... pleased."

John couldn't help smiling. Sherlock is so cute when he stands on his "independance".

"What a sacrifice... I can't believe it!"

...

"Don't you accidentally want to make one more great deed?"

"I accidentally don't."

"And purposely?"

"I don't think so, too."

"And if I say please?"

"I believed you to have been convinced of the inefficiencies of "pleases"."

"I believed you to have gotten a conscience."

"Dream on."

"I will persuade you."

"Is it a threat?"

"I want to make a human of you."

"Too late. I am older than five."

"The carrot and stick motivation..."

"...gives me very strange associations."

"Damn."

...

John wasn't a fool, you know. He fixed it up. Once he just came home and said that he was going to join the new waifs and strays game and to grow a beard...


	3. Of meaningful words

**Thanks to _jnicweb_ for giving me the idea and for beta reading!**

* * *

"I need scales."

John was met with the phrase early in the morning, just after coming down from his room for some breakfast. Sherlock was sitting in his favourite armchair, looking into nothingness.

"Sorry?"

"Scales."

"Of what kind?"

Sherlock exhaled loudly and fell silent. John ate in peace, but after a pretty long while, when he was going through the door to the street, he heard both from the window and from the upstairs: "Or flakes. What about flakes?"

John thought a little, because he didn't really want Mrs. Hudson to hear the first thing he wanted to say. Then, he cried back.

"Can I help you somehow?"

He would rather like to hear the blessed silence he was answered with in reply to his requests not to play violin at three in the morning.

In the evening, after he came back home, John heard about flakes many times, but still had no idea which kind of flakes Sherlock needed. He never liked corn ones and obviously couldn't need some snow in the middle of May. On the other hand, there were scales (for weighing things) in the kitchen. Maybe Sherlock needed fish? He didn't say it, or anything else containing "I need".

Till the next day, when he appeared to be sitting on the sofa and muttering: "I need a bow."


End file.
